Kismet
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Bonnie gets a bartending job with her friend, Lydia. Her first night, she meets Peter and Chris. She agrees to go out with them both. It's out of her comfort-zone, but she feels drawn to them. She might be in over her head, or it might be kismet. Peter/Bonnie/Chris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things (and writing). I figured some new material would be the best way to do that. And I'm also kind intrigued by the possibility of this pairing. This will have sporadic updates. I just changed careers and my free time is still few and far between.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

I needed a job that actually paid the bills. Sure, my online writing gig took care of some of them, but not all of them. As much as I didn't want to go back to work at a restaurant, it was looking like my best bet. I would be serving and bartending, both things that I excel at. I just thought that these days were behind me.

If there is one thing I'm thankful for, it's that it's at a pretty lavish spot. It's a few towns over from Beacon Hills, but my classmate Lydia swears by it. It's where she's been working for the past two years. She needed something to fund her research trips out into the field. She's a genius and is convinced that there are things out there that still need to be discovered.

I wanted to save up for something similar, just in a different field. I'm drawn to supernatural and the paranormal. I want to write books about it and maybe even teach about it, one day. I want to follow in my Grams' footsteps. But that takes money and I don't have enough grants.

"Bonnie! I'm so glad you made it." Lydia's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled, when I saw her. I leaned in to give her a hug.

"Of course! But it's me who should be thanking you. Without you, I probably wouldn't have this job. Goddess knows I need it." I told her. She just smiled warmly at me.

"I'm happy to help. Besides, I'd be lying if I said that my motives weren't completely selfish. You're a hard worker and I enjoy your company. I don't see any downsides here." She teased. I blushed and tried not to let what she said go to my head. Things would be a lot easier, if Lydia wasn't a goddess reincarnated. She's gorgeous and glorious and everything you'd want in a person. But she's unattainable. I'm pretty sure that she's as straight as they come and I'm too scared to ask.

"Careful now. That will straight to my ego." I joked.

"Follow me. I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

It really wasn't complicated. It's no different than any other restaurant job I've had in the past, with the exception of our dress code. We had some freedom, but we needed to dress to impress. Kismet is one of the nicest restaurants around and the atmosphere screams boujee. As long as we wore black, pretty much everything else was fair game, as long as we looked respectable. Black, I could work with.

* * *

I was bartending with Lydia tonight. I've been here a couple of weeks training, but it's my first weekend night tending bar. I was a little nervous, but overall, I felt ready. I was good at this. I didn't have to think about it too much. And if it meant that I got to spend more time with Lydia, then I was all for it.

"Can I get a Dark and Stormy?" An older, good-looking man asked me. His eyes are blue and a little dangerous looking. His scruff worked for him and even I could appreciate what a fine specimen he was. I might prefer women half of the time, but damn did he look good.

"Of course," I replied with a smile. I got to work making his drink. It didn't take me long. I set his drink in front of him on a napkin. He grinned in thanks and took a sip.

"You make a mean drink," he said, as his eyes peered at my name tag. "Bonnie," he finished. My voice sounded like sex, as it fell from him lips.

"Thank you." I smirked. He handed me a twenty.

"Keep the change. I have to meet a colleague for dinner, but I'm sure I'll be back." He excused himself. I turned to see Lydia smirking at me.

"That's Chris Argent. I used to go to school with his daughter, Allison. She left to study abroad ages ago. He's widowed and single, as far as I know of. He is definitely one of the finer men we have around these parts." Lydia explained, before I could even ask. I just nodded.

"Good to know."

"Wait until you see his business partner, Peter. He's a wet dream."

* * *

Lydia was right, but she always was. Peter tipped handsomely, too. Chris flirted with me and I flirted right back. I didn't work with him. It seemed harmless. What could it hurt?

"You know, if you're friends with Lydia, then you must be alright. Isn't that right, Christopher?" Peter mused. Chris made a face, like he hated when Peter called him that. But the mischief twinkling in Peter's eyes told me that's exactly why he did it.

"I would say so. It helps that you're easy on the eyes." Chris added. If I wasn't blushing before, I definitely was now. Shit.

"I think we're embarrassing her, Christopher. I'm sure she knows that she's gorgeous and doesn't need us pointing it out. Though, it would be a shame to not tell her, just in case she was unaware. Don't you think?" Peter continued. I let my gaze drop and I focused on making a drink for a costumer across the bar. "I was right. We _**are**_ embarrassing her. Look at that lovely blush on her cheeks. We had better tone it down, before Lydia makes us leave and doesn't let us come back." Peter tutted.

"I think I'm safe. You've always found it hard to resist going overkill." Chris replied. I bit my lip as I finished mixing the drink. I handed it off, before focusing on the attractive men in front of me. "Besides, Bonnie knows that I don't mean any harm. Don't you?" Chris breathed. I nodded, as words escaped me.

"I'm wounded, Christopher. I'm harmless, unless you ask me to be otherwise." Peter added, with a wink. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"If I were to ask you for your number, would that make you uncomfortable?" Chris asked me. I looked at him in surprise. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"No, not at all." I told him, before I could overthink it.

"May I have your number?" He asked me. I wrote it down for him on a clean napkin, before handing it over. His fingers brushed mine and I was surprised by how warm they were. "Thank you." He took my hand in his and kissed it softly. I let out a little gasp, before I could stop myself. Thankfully, the music is loud here and no one heard it.

"Are you going to hog her to yourself?" Peter asked, clearly amused. I didn't know how to answer him.

"That's up to her, isn't it?" Chris asked him.

"Would you be so kind as to give me your number, as well, sweetheart?" Peter asked. Is this really happening? I feel like I'm dreaming and someone needs to pinch me. I nodded. "I can just get it from Christopher. We're used to sharing." Peter smirked. Chris added my number to his phone, before handing it to Peter. "I've got to be going. I have a conference call. I'll be seeing you." Peter got up. He leaned closer to me, so I did the same. "May I?" He asked. I nodded, even though I didn't know what he was asking. He kissed my cheek and left.

"I hope we weren't too forward with you." Chris mused.

"No, it just took me by surprise." I told him, honestly. He nodded, like he understood.

"We had a habit of going after what we want. Beautiful women are no exception. Are you really alright with us having your number? I know that I put you on the spot." He asked, softly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise."

"Good." He smiled and I found it hard to focus on anything besides his twinkling blue eyes.

* * *

"So Chris and Peter, huh?" Lydia asked me, as we cleaned up the bar. The restaurant had just closed. I nodded.

"Is it a bad idea? Are they bad news?" I pried, trying to assess just what I was getting myself into.

"Peter can be a little rough around the edges, but they're both pretty good guys. They don't really do the casual thing, though. I don't think I've ever seen them ever approach anybody like that here, before. I have heard rumors, though." She explained.

"What kind of rumors?" I pressed.

"That they date as a triad, not as a couple. Does that make sense? Essentially, you'd probably be dating both Chris and Peter together. Is that something that you'd be okay with?" She clarified. Oh. _**Oh**_. That's what he meant, when he said that they were used to sharing.

"Yeah, I think so." I admitted.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I had to admit, though, they are two of the hottest men in Beacon Hills. Don't get me wrong, I love Jordan and damn, does he do it for me… but those are two men I could definitely get behind." She teased. I laughed and nodded in agreement. She's not wrong.

* * *

I put my jacket on and clocked out, before I even thought to check my phone. I had two unread messages.

' _I hope the rest of your night went well, beautiful. Would you be open to letting us take you out sometime?  
_ _-Chris'_

' _Thank you for letting me have your number, darling. I promise you won't regret it. ;) Any chance you will let us take you out to thank you properly?  
_ _-Peter'_

Well, they don't waste any time. Do they?

' _Wouldn't this be easier in a group text? :p Yes. You can take me out.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I texted them back, before driving home. Well, tonight had certainly gotten interesting. It had been my first night bartending with Lydia and not just training with her and I had made bank in tips and given my number to both Chris and Peter. I was still in disbelief. Since Lydia isn't single, I'm not as surprised that they didn't flirt with her. But she did say that she used to be friends with Chris' daughter, Allison. Maybe that's part of it, too?

I was home in record timing. Or maybe it just felt like record timing, since I was on autopilot? Either way, I was looking forward to soaking in the tub and going to bed.

Once I had tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry, I started a bubble bath and poured myself some wine. I turned on my relaxing playlist and checked my phone. I had two more messages waiting for me.

' _Touché, darling. You're quite right. When are you free?  
_ _-Peter'_

' _Beauty and brains – I think we have pretty good taste. ;)  
_ _-Chris'_

I laughed and poured some avocado oil into my bath water, before turning the water off. I bit my lip. I'm not entirely sure how to respond. As I contemplated my options, my phone lit up, again.

' _Have they started blowing up your phone, yet?  
_ _-Lydia'_

My fingers flew across my phone screen, as I texted her back.

' _Yes. I'm not sure what to say… I knew they were forward, but they don't waste any time.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I sent her a screenshot of our conversation, before slipping off my robe and sinking into the tub. It was easy to relish in the feeling of the hot water. How can something so simple, feel so good? A soft chime pulled me from my reverie.

'… _Tell them when you're free. Make them come up with the plan. Make them for it a little. At least, that's what I would do. :*  
_ _-Lydia'_

She's right. Of course, she's right. I laughed at the kiss emoji.

' _You're right. Quality advice. Thanks, Lyds._

 _Xo Xo  
_ _-Bonnie'_

' _Monday is my next day off.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I took a sip of my wine and relaxed in the water.

' _Goodnight._

 _Xx  
_ _-Lydia'_

I set my phone aside and just soaked in the tub, willing my muscles to relax after working all night. The work wasn't bad. My coworkers were fine, everyone was nice enough. Lydia is great and I'll be working with her the most. All in all, this new job is looking pretty good. My phone chimed and I made a mental note to check it later. I'm too comfortable to move.

* * *

After The Broods' voice faded and the next song began to play, I stretched my legs in the warm bath water and contemplated getting out. I'm pruny, sure, but the bath still feels fantastic. Surely, another ten minutes won't hurt.

I sipped more of my wine and reached for my phone. I had a couple of messages waiting for me.

' _We can be free Monday… We'll do our best not to overwhelm you, though, I have to admit that I'm already fond of making you blush.  
_ _-Christopher'_

' _Shall we surprise you, or would you prefer to know the details, sweetheart? I hope you know that neither of us have been able to stop thinking about you, since we met you this evening.  
_ _-Peter'_

I bit my lip and thought over what they said. I typically don't like surprises, but going out with them will be out of my comfort-zone already, what's stepping out a little more? Lydia knows them and she's assured me that they're good guys.

' _Just don't make me blush too much, I'll have to start hiding my face around you. (monkey hiding face emoji) You can surprise me. Just let me know what time.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I texted them back and finished what was left of my wine. I reached for the bottle that was on the floor next to the tub and refilled my empty glass. My phone chimed and I drank some wine, while checking it.

' _Hiding your face – what fun would that be? It should be a crime to hide that beautiful face of yours. Shall we say, 7 o'clock Monday?  
_ _-P'_

' _I agree with Peter. It would be a crime. How is the rest of your night treating you?  
_ _-C'_

They are both certainly more forward than I'm used to, not that I'm complaining. I just feel like I'm out of my element here.

' _7 sounds perfect. I won't hide my face, if you tone it down a little in person. A girl can only take so much. (blushing emoji) My night has been nice… work and a bath with wine. I can't complain._

 _-B'_

I knew that the last bit of my message could open the door for something that I wasn't ready for it, but the wine was making me feel brazen and I was going with it. Iron & Wine's music filled my bathroom and made me feel completely at ease. This bath and playlist is just what I needed. I stifled a yawn and knew that I would have no trouble sleeping tonight.

Messages popped up on my screen and I opened them, biting my lip.

' _A bath does sound nice. Perhaps, one day, you'll be so kind as to invite us, kitten.  
_ _-P'_

' _I'm sure we can handle it toning it down, Bonnie. Especially, if that means that you would be more comfortable around us. The last thing we want is to scare you away. Though, I'm having trouble thinking about anything other than you in a bath, right now.  
_ _-C'_

I laughed at Chris' response. They're surprisingly easy to talk to, assuming I don't get too flustered, on my date with them on Monday.

' _So, I shouldn't send you this, then? :p  
_ _-B'_

I took a picture of me legs submerged in the bubble-filled water. I looked it over to make sure it was tasteful and you couldn't see anything indecent, just the tops of my thighs, my knees, and my painted toes poking out of the bath water. I attached it to the text and hit send.

I went back to sipping my wine, when my phone started to ring. I bit my lip and mentally berated myself. Why did I send that? I never do things like that. Damn it, Bonnie. I took a deep breath and answered my phone.

"Hello," I breathed, debating chugging the rest of the wine in my glass.

"Hello, darling." Peter's voice filled my ears. I felt a wave of heat ghost over my body. Even over the phone, he sounds like a dream. "Somehow, I doubt that making you blush is the most of your worries, especially with you sending a picture like that." He mused. I could hear chuckling in the background. Is that Chris? Are they together, right now?

"I didn't really think it through." I admitted, with a giggle.

"I think I speak for both of us, when I say that I'm glad that you didn't." Chris spoke up. "You're on speaker. Peter is at my place having some drinks. We didn't want to stay too long at the restaurant and risk becoming too forward with you." He explained.

"Thank you, for that. I do try to stay at least a little professional at work." I teased.

"Do you always take bubble baths to unwind, sweetheart?" Peter asked, his voice filled with curiosity and mischief.

"Often times, yes. They relax me." I told them.

"What are your thoughts on hot tubs?" Chris questioned.

"I'm a fan." I breathed, before finishing my glass of wine.

"Perfect. Bring your suit Monday. Both Peter and I have one. I'm sure we can help you relax." Chris said, lowly. I had to stop the noise that was about to come out of my mouth.

"I think I can manage that." I agreed.

"We look forward to it." Peter's voice was like silk. I'm sure that on Monday, I'll be a goner. Just what have I gotten myself into?

"We should let you go enjoy the rest of your bath." Chris said.

"I'm actually about to call it a night." I confessed. Sleep sounds so good, right now.

"Sweet dreams, kitten. I'll be dreaming of you." Peter bid me goodnight.

"Sleep well, Bonnie. I'll talk with you in the morning." Chris' voice was warm and I was suddenly glad that I agreed to give them my number and let them take me out. Maybe this won't be a disaster, after all?

"Goodnight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

I've been texting Chris and Peter nonstop, since I met them Saturday night. They even surprised me by coming by the bar Sunday evening. They didn't stay long – just long enough to order a few drinks and flirt shamelessly. They didn't leave until my cheeks were bright red and I could barely focus on anything else.

Lydia grilled me for details, we closed and offered a little advice. She told me to text her if I needed to talk and promised her that I would, because I was definitely out of my depth with them.

"Just be yourself, maybe a slightly flirtier version of yourself, and you'll be fine." She promised me.

"Thank you, for everything."

* * *

I bustled around the house trying to decide on what to wear. They would be picking me up in less than an hour and all I've done so far is pack my black bikini and decide on a cute pair of charcoal lace undergarments. My phone vibrated and I knew that it was either Chris, Peter, or Lydia texting me.

' _We're excited to see you, darling.  
_ _;)  
_ _-Peter'_

' _PS – I'm sure that you'll look better than both of us, without even trying.  
_ _-Peter'_

I read the messages with a smirk. They were the confidence booster that I needed. I put on a pair of sinfully tight, high-waisted charcoal grey jeans. I slipped my feet into my trusty pair of violet, pointed toe stilettos. I gnawed on my lip, while I perused my closet. I decided on a light-weight black sweater that was fitted enough to show off my figure, but modest enough that it only showed a hint of cleavage.

' _I don't know about that. You both are awfully attractive.  
_ _-Bonnie'_

I replied to Peter's message, before starting my hair and makeup.

* * *

I left my hair down in loose waves. For makeup, I played up my eyes with a simple smoky eye with a winged liner and a bold crimson lip. I set my face with setting spray and put on a bit of perfume, before I was finished. I had just enough time to make sure I wasn't missing anything, before my doorbell rang.

I tossed my phone charger into my purse, along with my liquid lipstick, and some makeup removal wipes, before answering the door. My jaw dropped, when I opened the door. Peter and Chris look better than ever, if that's even possible. I stopped gaping at them, trying to reign myself in and not be completely obvious. Chris was in a dark navy Henley and worn jeans with boots. Everything hugged him in just the right way. Peter was in a lighter grey V-neck, with tight black pants and boots. Both donned leather jackets. If looks could kill, I would be dead, but what a way to go.

"You're a vision." Peter purred. I blushed and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time I blushed tonight.

"He's right. You're breathtaking." Chris agreed. I felt heat rise to my face and I did my best to will it away and get it under control. I knew that it wasn't working.

"I could say the same for both of you. You look damn good." I breathed. Peter gave me a smirk and Chris' eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint. "You're supposed to tone it down, remember? I'd hate to have to hide my face." I teased.

"Sweetheart, this is toning it down." Peter mused.

"What have gotten myself into?" I let out a nervous laugh, as I stepped outside and locked my door behind me.

"Something you won't regret."

* * *

We ended up at some restaurant I had never heard of or been to, but it was great. Apart from our server, everyone left us alone. It was quiet enough that we could make conversation, but loud enough that we didn't have to worry about being overheard.

"I wasn't sure that you would come out tonight." Chris admitted.

"What's that?" I asked him, as I sipped my wine.

"You seemed nervous." He replied, as his eyes drank me. Goddess, I really am that transparent.

"I was and still am, but I'm okay with pushing myself outside of my comfort-zone, sometimes. It allows for personal growth and all that." I explained, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. He and Peter nodded. Peter ran his tongue over his bottom lip and I couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel, if he did it to mine.

"That's a good quality to have. I like your gumption." Peter said, with a wink. I blushed and sipped my drink.

"There's that lovely blush, again." Chris noted. I tried to concentrate on anything else, with no avail. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I wonder if you blush everywhere or just your face." Peter mused. My jaw dropped a bit, before I could stop it. They're going to be the death of me.

"Well, you're not going to find out here." I teased, before finishing my drink.

"Does that mean that we'll find out later?" Chris asked me. I gave a noncommittal shrug, choosing to leave his question unanswered.

"I hope you know that we are going to continue to pepper you with compliments all evening, sweetheart." Peter told me. I looked up at him and locked eyes with him. He makes me feel so naked and exposed. It's unnerving and sexy as hell, at the same time.

"Peter, you're going to render her speechless." Chris tutted. Peter just chuckled.

"I would apologize, but we all know that it wouldn't be sincere." He laughed. This time, we all joined in.

* * *

After dinner and drinks, we went for a walk around a lake. It was beautiful and serene. The sun was setting and no one else was around. It made for a breathtaking view and a nice change of pace. As we reached their car, Chris pulled me into his arms and leaned in closer to me.

"I want to kiss you." He breathed. I nodded, not trusting my words. His lips were on mine and I let out a sigh of relief. It was better than I had imagined. I groaned against him and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was easy to get lost in the sensation of kissing Chris. I felt lips brush my neck and Peter's hands travel along my waist. It was almost too much. Between Chris' mouth and Peter's, I couldn't think about anything else. I broke my kiss with Chris to breathe. Peter kept nibbling on my neck, until my breathing slowed.

"My turn," he said, before fixing our lips together. I didn't have a prayer. I was officially a goner. If they're this good at kissing, lord knows how good they are at everything else. I jumped, when I heard a car pull up. Peter pulled away from me, reluctantly. It looked like a family with camping gear. "Shall we take this back to my place? We could take a dip in the hot tub." Peter offered. I nodded, agreeing, before I could overthink anything.

* * *

It was easier to get control over my senses in the car. It didn't feel as overwhelmed by the two of them. I was trying to keep my wits about me and not just focus on how attractive they both are. Despite just meeting them, it's easy for me to feel comfortable around them.

Chris kept a hand on my thigh, and used his thumb to rub my leg. Peter kept his distance, in the back. I felt content, but still a bit on edge. I can't help but feel nervous. I'm definitely out of my element here.

* * *

I took a deep breath, as I straightened my black bikini in Chris' bathroom. I folded my clothes up neatly and tucked them into my bag. I checked my makeup and my hair, before leaving the bathroom. I stepped into the living room and the conversation came to halt. Peter and Chris both hand drinks and were lounging in dark swim trunks. Peter's were black and Chris' were dark blue. I tried not to gape at them, but they both looked damn good.

"Fuck me." Chris breathed. His eyes haven't left me, since I came into the room. I blushed and covered my chest with my arms, suddenly self-conscious. "You do blush everywhere, sweetheart." He added. I dropped my gaze and looked at the ground.

"Christopher, you're embarrassing her, again." Peter tutted, with a smirk. Chris looked at me, sheepishly.

"You're gorgeous, Bonnie. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Chris apologized, as he walked over to me.

"He's right, sweetheart. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you." Peter agreed. It felt like the room got hotter. I looked up at them both and tried to ignore the way that my heartbeat quickened.

"Have you seen yourselves? You look better than I do." I flirted back, trying to push my discomfort to the back of my mind.

"You flatter us, darling." Peter winked. I let out a nervous laugh and cursed myself internally for feeling so awkward.

"Would you like a drink, sweetheart?" Chris asked me. I nodded, quickly. More liquid courage would probably help. Chris left the room, hopefully for some wine. Peter walked closer to me and settled his hands on my waist. I preened at how warm they were. His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't look away.

"Do we make you nervous?" Peter asked me, quietly.

"Yes," I said, without hesitation. I knew that I was just telling him what he already knew.

"Is there anything we can do to help you feel more comfortable?" He purred. I shook my head, trying not to be overwhelmed with just how good he smelled. "Can I kiss you, pet?" He pressed.

"Please," I breathed. I looked up at him and saw his eyes flash, before he claimed my lips with his. I groaned against him and opened my mouth, so he could deepen the kiss. His hands pulled me closer, so I pressed against his body. I could feel how hard he was and how much he wanted me. My senses were on overload and I was ready to drown in them. His hand trailed from my waist down my backside. I moaned, as he grabbed my ass. I broke the kiss, struggling to breathe. He sucked on my neck and raked his teeth along my skin. I shivered against him, realizing that I would probably have marks there tomorrow. I didn't care. It felt like sin.

"I leave for two minutes to open a bottle of wine and you get started without me." Chris tutted, from behind us. I didn't have to see Chris to know that he was only teasing.

"Have you seen her, Christopher? How could you possibly expect me to keep my hands to myself, when this gorgeous creature gave me permission not to?" Peter asked, as he trailed kisses down my chest. I gasped, before gently pushing him away.

"I didn't say that I blamed you, Peter. Not when I would have done the same myself. Should we take the wine to the hot tub?" Chris suggested. I just nodded, again, still distracted as Peter's thumbs rubbed circles on my waist.

* * *

The wine helped me loosen up more and stop feeling quite so self-conscious. Relaxing came easily enough, when I finally let my guard down. I lounged between Chris and Peter and they both had a hand touching me. Peter's was stroking my arm and Chris' was rubbing my thigh.

"So, are you two together?" I asked, finally, letting my curiosity to get the best of me. Peter gave me a carnal grin that send shivers down my spine in the best way. Peter let his fingers graze my breast, before leaning over me to kiss Chris. Chris let out a contented sigh, as his hand moved to the heated crevice in between my legs. A moan spilled from my lips. "Holy hell, that's hot."

Their kiss sizzled and deepened, before they pulled apart panting. They both looked at me, hungrily. I shifted, under their touch. This was heating faster than I thought it would, not that I was complaining.

"We share affection and we do care for each other, but we crave female companionship. He and I wouldn't claim to have an actual relationship ourselves." Peter answered for them both.

I nodded, still struggling to focus on anything other the image of the two of them kissing and their wandering hands. Peter's finger slipped into my bikini bottoms and continued his sinful ministrations. My mouth fell open, as Chris palmed my chest with his hands. He leaned forward and kissed me, quieting my sounds. He nipped at my bottom lip and I grunted, as I felt a familiar tightening sensation in the pit of my stomach. I eyes flew open and I saw Peter watching me, intensely. I gripped his thigh, as I slammed full force into my orgasm. I cried out against Chris' lips.

The touching slowed down, while I rode out the aftershocks. Chris was sucking on my neck and Peter kissed me, lazily. I knew that I wouldn't be able to cool down in between the two of them or with their hands on me. I pulled away and sucked down a greedy breath.

"I'm not having sex with you." I panted.

"We wouldn't dream of pressuring you, sweetheart. Though, if you're not opposed, we would be happy to continue our foreplay with you. I would love to taste you." Peter purred. I stifled a moan, trying to get in control of my hormones.

"Warn a girl, before you say something like that." I laughed. Chris just smirked and Peter didn't have the decency to look apologetic. I didn't expect anything else. "Maybe staying in the hot tub isn't a great idea, anymore."

"We'd happily relocate." Chris spoke up this time. Peter fixed my bottoms and let Chris pick me up in his arms.

"We'll need towels." I teased.

"Trust me, kitten, we'll dry you off."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My new career field takes a lot of my time. Updates are always sporadic. Sorry, y'all! I don't always have time to type up what I have time to jot down in my notebook.**

 **This turned out to be purely smut. Actual plot next chapter. I won't apologize, because I'm not actually sorry. Lol.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 ***possible trigger warnings: minor dom/sub themes***

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

Things went from zero to sixty really quick, with Peter and Chris. I hadn't expected things to heat up as fast as they did, but damn, did I enjoy the sizzle.

They told me that they craved female companionship, but I didn't know the extent of that. That much, they weren't clear on. Where they just looking for a hook up? Lydia said that wasn't their style, but who can tell anymore?

"Penny for your thoughts, kitten?" Peter asked, pulling me back to reality. I looked up at him and took a sip of my wine.

"Nothing important," I fibbed, losing my nerve. A mischievous glint in his eyes told me that he didn't believe me for a second, but thankfully he didn't push it.

"Was it too much, too fast, sweetheart?" Chris guessed. I bit my lip and looked up at him, unable to decipher what exactly I was feeling.

"No," I finally said, because it hadn't been too fast. I was just second-guessing myself.

"Would it help, if we discussed our intentions with you, Bonnie?" Chris asked me, like he could read my mind. I nodded and followed him to the couch.

The guys had both changed into pairs of lounge pants that hung low on their hips, both black in color. Chris gave me a button down shirt to wear. I put it on over my undergarments, since my bikini was still damp. I had left a few buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up a bit, so it wasn't quite so long on me. I was suddenly grateful for the shirt, since it's longer than my sweater. I felt a lot less naked, with it on.

"Chris and I don't have an existing romantic relationship with each other. We are affectionate and spend time together, but something was always missing." Peter explained.

"What we're proposing with you, is that try a relationship together. We aren't suggesting that you jump into something. You barely know us. We want the opportunity to court you." Chris elaborated.

"Really, 'court' Christopher? Are you trying to age yourself? Other than his poor choice in words, he's not wrong, sweet one. We don't need an answer. We just wanted to be clear with our intentions." Peter mused. I bit my lip, as I mulled over his proposition. The prospect of being with them both on a permanent basis appealed to me a lot more than as a one-night stand.

"Okay." I breathed.

"Okay?" Chris echoed. I just nodded.

"I'm interested in dating you both and seeing what happens." I expressed. Chris moved first, probably because he was closest to me. He caressed the side of my face and touched his forehead to mine.

"Sweetheart, can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice low and rough.

"Yes," I breathed. His lips touched mine and I relaxed against him. I felt Peter's arms go around my middle, then I was being lifted off of the couch. He settled me onto his lap, as Chris kept kissing me. Peter's lips left a tantalizing trail along my neck. I hissed, as I squirmed against him. I felt his arousal underneath me. Chris parted my legs, allowing him to feel on both of us.

"Maybe she should sit on my lap, Peter. You did say that you wanted to taste her." Chris offered. His words went straight to my libido. I looked up at him, as they both felt me up. I had a sinking feeling that I looked as wrecked as I felt.

"Are you going to let me taste your lips first, lover?" Peter purred. My mouth fell open, as Chris' fingers rubbed me and Peter's hands dipped under my shirt. Chris' fingertips dipped under my lace boy shorts and strummed my core, as Peter kissed him, soundly.

I stifled a moan, as I forgot how to breathe. They were teasing me in the best way. The sounds they were making and being between them would be enough to make any woman wet out of her mind. The fact that they were touching me, too, made it impossible to sit still.

I knew that my underwear and Chris' lap would soon be drenched. I was too turned on to be embarrassed about it.

"Kitten, you're soaked." Chris groaned. I nodded as I writhed shamelessly against him. He moved his fingers from my lace underthings and brought them to his mouth. My breath hitched as I turned to watch him suck his fingers.

"How does she taste, Christopher?" Peter asked, before pressing his lips to Chris' once more. "I think I may need to see for myself, directly from the source." He breathed.

Chris lifted me up, so Peter could pull my boy-shorts down my hips and off of my legs. He sat me back on his lap and spread my legs. I felt exposed, as I sat under Peter's appreciative gaze.

"Darling, all that for us?" He murmured, as he kissed his way to the inside of my thighs. I was shaking a little, I knew that I was. I felt out of practice. It didn't help that they made me feel like my skin was on fire.

"She's trembling, Peter. It's not nice to tease." Chris tutted. Peter looked up at me with an unapologetic smirk and gave my heat a lazy lick. I gasped as my mouth went slack. "Peter can be a tease, but he always delivers." Chris reassured me. His hands roamed the top half of my body. He worked the shirt I was wearing off, before unclasping my bra. He let it fall forward.

Peter caught it, before looking up at us. I was too stimulated to be embarrassed about sitting naked in front of them both. I hissed, as Chris rolled my nipples in between his fingers and Peter grazed his teeth against my sensitive nub at the same time. If they keep this up, I won't last long.

Peter's tongue dipped inside me and I cried out. He pulled back to survey what Chris was doing to me. I whined at the loss of contact.

"What did I tell you about teasing?" Chris asked him, his tone clearly playful.

"You know I live for breaking the rules, Christopher. What are you going to do about it?" Peter wanted to get a rise out of Chris. I would be lying if i said that the power play wasn't hot as hell.

"Do you really want to find out?" Chris' voice lowered and the warning was clear. But the mischief in Peter's eyes told me that was exactly the reaction he was looking for.

"Yes," Peter's voice sounded breathless, like he was turned on by Chris showing his alpha side. I gasped, trying not to be hot and bothered by both of them. I was dripping and they were barely touching me.

Chris moved his hand down my side, until he reached Peter. He grabbed Peter by his hair, before he moved him closer to my heat. I could feel Peter's breath against me. I eyes fluttered closed and I bit my lip.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want you to see this. I can tell how it's affecting you." Chris' voice coaxed me into obeying. I nodded and looked down at Peter. "Good girl," he purred. Chris pulled Peter's face closer, until he was kissing my lower lips. "Lick," Chris ordered. Peter winked, before listening.

I moaned and tried to keep my eyes open. Chris used his other hand to hold me open. Being dominated and watching Peter submitting to Chris was too much. I was already close.

"She's getting close, Peter." Chris warned. Peter doubled his efforts. "My our good girl and come on his tongue, kitten. Give him his reward." Chris commanded. Peter hummed against me and I cried out as I hurdled into my release. "Fuck, Peter," Chris grunted. "Anything that you can't catch on your tongue, you'll be cleaning up." Chris' voice was low and deep. My fingers were digging into his legs as my back arched.

He let go us and let Peter lick me clean. I trembled against them.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Peter asked him, as he slipped a finger inside of me. I gasped at the overstimulation. I feel so sensitive.

"It's been a fantasy for a while." Chris admitted, with a shrug.

"Peter stop. It's too much, right now." I moaned. Peter looked at Chris. Is their power play still going?

"You heard her, Peter." Chris' voice was light, again. Peter moved away from me and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back lazily, still recovering. "Where's mine?" Chris teased. Peter broke our kiss and turned his attention to Chris. I rested against Chris' chest, while they made out.

"I think we tired her out." Peter mused. I laughed with a nod.

"You did." I agreed.

"You were such a good girl for us." Chris praised me. Something about what he said and the way he said it made me flush with warmth. "Do you have a praise kink, sweet one?" He guessed. I bit my lip, as I mulled over his question.

"I don't know. I've never really been praised like this before." I told him honestly.

"Do you enjoy it, lover?" Peter asked me, as he peppered my face with light kisses.

"Yes," I admitted.

"And you seem to enjoy light domination." Chris added. I nodded, again.

"I think we'll get along well, darling. You've been so good for us, the perfect good girl." Peter praised. Warmth seeped in between my legs and I knew they were right about the praise kink.

"We should be done for the night. We don't want to push you too far, sweetheart. Why don't we have some wine and watch a movie? We can order in, if we get hungry later." Chris suggested. I nodded, but felt torn.

"What about you? I got off, but you didn't." I hesitated.

"So thoughtful," Peter grinned. "You may take care of Christopher, but he will take care of me. I let him be dominant tonight. That will be my reward from him." Peter decided. I nodded. "Come down here, sweetheart." Peter suggested. He helped me off of Chris' lap and I sank to my knees in front of Chris. "Are you comfortable with using your mouth to pleasure him?" He purred. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Peter unbuttoned Chris' pants and pulled his hardened length out for me. "Can you be a good girl and do as tell you?" He pressed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good girl," Chris breathed.

"Take him in your mouth, kitten. I'll hold your hair and help guide you. Breathe through your nose." Peter commanded in a gentle voice. I nodded, as I opened my mouth and licked his length, before taking him into my mouth.

"Fuck," Christopher hissed.

"That's it, darling. Take him deeper if you can and hold yourself there. Don't take too much, or you'll choke." He instructed. I did as he said. I didn't have to think much about what is as doing, just followed his instruction. "Is being a good girl, servicing Christopher turning you on?" Peter asked me. He moved the hand that wasn't holding my hair to in between my legs. "She's sopping, Christopher." Peter groaned. "Hold her hair and tell her what to do. Eating her again is enough to get me off. You'll owe me one later, Christopher. Stand up, sweetheart." Peter told us. I stood up and waited for further instruction.

He didn't waste any time. He laid down and moved so his face was in between my legs.

"Straddle his face, baby girl." Chris told me. I hesitated, before doing as he asked. Chris held my hair, so it was out of my face. "Take me back into your mouth, while we ride his face, sweet one."

I bobbed my head around him and tried not to feel severely out of practice.

"Just like that, sweetheart. Can you take more?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded. "Good girl," he said, as he pushed my head down further and held me there. I tried to breathe through my nose.

I cried out, as Peter moved his tongue in just the right way. Chris groaned at the vibrations from my muffled moaning.

Chris let me up to breathe, before gently pushing me back down. Peter was relentless. I tried to match my pace with his. Chris started to thrust his hips and I tried to keep my head still. He let out a string of profanities.

"Our good fucking girl," he grunted as he started to swell in my mouth. Peter hummed as he flicked his tongue and I was done. I squealed, as I came. I tried not to choke, as Chris spilled down my throat. I could barely breathe and I couldn't care less.

Chris lightened his grip on my hair. I gave him one last suck to clean him off, before lifting my mouth off of him. Peter lifted me off of him as I struggled to catch my breath.

He was moving his hand over himself with lightning speed. He pulled me to him and kissed me, as he kept working himself over. His groaned and I felt his load spill over me.

"Goddamn." Chris hissed.

"She's perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

Chris carried me to the shower. I wasn't confident that my legs would actually work, so I wasn't about to complain. Peter caught up with us.

* * *

We didn't say much as we washed our bodies. Chris kept looking at me with his smoldering eyes. It was unnerving. He took his time washing my body. Peter washed and conditioned my hair.

There was an intimacy there that I wasn't expecting from them. They treated me like I was delicate. Right now, I reveled in it. I'm not so sure how I'll feel about it later.

"You were so good for us." Peter cooed. I look up at him with a little smile. "Everything we could ask for. Such a good girl. Our good girl." My cheeks warmed with the praise.

"He's right, baby girl. You were perfect. I couldn't have asked for better. If this works out, I promise that you will always be satisfied. We want nothing more than to take care of our baby girl." Chris agreed. I nodded, unsure of what I could say to add to that.

"What sounds good for to eat, darling?" Peter asked me. I realized that I was starving. I shrugged.

"Pizza," I suggested, saying the first thing that came to mind. "And chocolate," I added. Peter chuckled.

"That does sound good, Christopher." He agreed.

"Pizza it is. And I happen to know that Peter makes brownies that are to die for." He teased. My eyes widened.

"I hope you're not kidding. Brownies sound amazing right now." I said, already daydreaming about the chocolatey goodness.

"I would never." Chris told me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He kissed me, before turning his attention to Peter.

"If I make them, can we eat them off of you?" Peter asked in a voice that was pure sex.

"As nice as that sounds, I cannot go again. You wore me out." I declined. He just chuckled and pulled me into his arms. His lips touched mine and I melted into it. He kept it slow and gentle.

"I'm glad you're satisfied, kitten." He said, smirking at me.

"Very," I assured him.

* * *

I lounged with Chris and Peter in the bed. I was back in their shirt and my underwear. I was laying on Chris' chest and he was running his fingers through my hair. Peter's hand was rubbing my stomach, as he draped himself over us both.

I can't remember the last time I was this content. The brownies were cooling and the pizza was coming. We were watching Scream 2, since we all enjoy 90's movies and horror.

"This is nice." I whispered. Peter pressed a kiss on my hair in agreement.

"You're welcome at either of our homes to recreate this, whenever you like, baby. It doesn't have to be sexual. We can just do this." Chris told me. I smiled into his chest.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm sure I'll take you up on your offer. After I've known you longer, you'll probably be allowed at my place, too." I admitted.

"I look forward to it. I can't wait to see you in that bathtub of yours, covered in bubbles." Peter purred.

"Don't do that voice right now. My libido can't take it." I teased. Chris let out a deep belly laugh.

"She already has you figured out, Peter." Chris teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Christopher. I see no downsides to it." Peter seemed indifferent.

The doorbell rang and Chris paused the movie. We all got off of the bed and headed to the living room. I'm starving.

"Kitten, can I have a kiss?" Chris asked me, as Peter opened the door. I stood on my tiptoes and obliged. I pressed my lips to his, intending on giving him a quick kiss, but he had other plans. He coaxed my mouth open and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped and moved mine against his. His hands slid down my back and cupped my backside.

I heard a pained groan behind us and I broke the kiss. Chris nibbled on my neck as I tried to find the source of the noise. I saw a smirking Peter and a very uncomfortable looking pizza guy.

I blushed and stepped away from Chris. I raked a hand through my hair and tried to get myself under control.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Peter and the pizza guy shamelessly checking me out. I glanced down and cursed, when I realized that I was just in an oversized Oxford shirt that wasn't even buttoned up all the way.

"Damn man, you don't even need to tip me. You're a couple of lucky bastards." The pizza guy exclaimed, still looking at me. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to cover some of the skin showing. Peter paid the man and looked at him expectantly, after taking the pizza from him. "Y'all have a good night." He said, finally leaving. I hid my face in my hands, mortified. Did that actually just happen?

"Oh my God," I groaned.

"If you were naked, you could have gotten the pizza for free, darling." Peter mused. I looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"That's not funny." I deadpanned.

"I wasn't joking, but I wouldn't do that to you." He teased.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking about a potential audience, when I kissed you." Chris apologized. I nodded, still embarrassed. I don't blame him. It's just not an experience that I ever want to repeat.

"I'm not mad at you... I'm just embarrassed." I admitted.

"If it's any consolation, you probably made his week. Look at you, you're gorgeous. You had him ruining his pants." Peter said, trying to make me feel better. I felt my blush deepen.

"I definitely don't want to think about that." I shook my head.

"Fair enough, let's get you fed, sweetheart." Peter suggested.

* * *

After pizza, brownies, and wine, I was feeling better about the situation. We were all back in bed watching the movie.

"Will you let us continue to visit you at work?" Chris asked me, before pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

"If you behave, yes," I agreed. Peter chuckled.

"Of course, Lydia would accept nothing less."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

I moaned, sleepily, as I felt lips kissing my neck. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I was too tired to go home last night and stayed at Chris' place.

"Don't leave a mark there. I work later and Lydia would never let me live that down." I mumbled, still not entirely awake. Peter chuckled and stopped the light sucking.

"Does that mean that we can mark you in other places, sweetheart?" Chris asked. I just nodded, letting my eyes droop closed. I hissed, as I felt hot suction on my hip bones. I looked down to see them both marking me on each side. I squirmed under their ministrations.

"What time is it?" I gasped.

"Early," Peter breathed. I nodded and tried to get my libido under control.

"I need to able to walk later. If you keep that up, my legs are gonna be jelly." I whined.

"Kitten, would you rather ride us, so your legs get a thorough workout?" Peter purred. My voice caught and I gaped at them, as I processed what he said.

"I should go, before I do something I regret." I said, instead of answering his question. They pulled away to look away me. "I'm not ready to have sex with you, despite how very tempting it is. I don't want to go that fast. I barely know you. And it's damn hard to say no, while your mouths are doing that." I explained sheepishly. They both nodded, like they understood.

"That's perfectly fine, darling. I would just feel terrible, if I sent you on your way unsatisfied. Especially when Christopher hasn't had a chance to really taste you."

* * *

I panted and cursed, as I tried to will my brain to work. Chris had been very thorough. He got me off with his tongue. Twice.

I all but crawled away from him. I'm sexed out and we haven't even banged yet. How is that possible. The things they do with their tongues should be illegal.

"I should go home. I need a bath, where I won't get ravaged in." I panted.

"When you catch your breath, we'll take you home, baby. You're so good for us." Chris praised. I flushed with pride.

"Shall I make breakfast, darlings?" Peter offered. I gave him a nod and a grateful smile, before letting my eyes close.

* * *

We had an easy breakfast. I ate my eggs in silence, content with just their company. I was dressed in my jeans and once of Chris' sweaters. It was softer than sin and I had no intentions of returning it.

It didn't take us long to eat. Chris drove and I snuggled against Peter in the back seat. We kissed lazily and he ran guts fingers through my hair. I can't remember the last time I was this comfortable.

"Can we come see you tonight, sweetheart?" Chris asked, as he parked outside my house.

"If you tone it down," I replied. He smirked, but nodded, all the same. "I'd like that."

"So would we, baby." He agreed, as they got out of the car. Peter helped me to my feet, before they walked me to the door.

"Thank you for spending the night with us, darling. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did." Peter pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth, after he finished thanking me.

"I did." I promised, after he pulled away.

"I'm glad you did, baby. Thank you for being so good for us. You're everything that we could hope to find and more. Such a perfect baby girl." Chris continued his praise. I blushed and wondered why the praise meant so much to me.

"You make it easy to be good for you." I breathed. Chris grinned, before giving me a filthy kiss. My head felt foggy, as I said goodbye. I was inside, before my thoughts began to clear.

I got it bad and I just met them. Heaven help me.

* * *

"I need all the details." Lydia announced, quietly, as we opened the bar together. I just blushed, before shaking my head.

"We didn't have sex, but I stayed with them last night. We fooled around some and I think I really like them." I admitted, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"I've never seen them this way about anyone. I'd be lying, if I said that I didn't envy you. Don't get me wrong, Jordan keeps me more than satisfied, but damn. What woman wouldn't want Chris and Peter all over them? You've been glowing and smiling all morning. I'd say you like them, at least a little." Lydia mused, with a smirk.

"I can't help it." I shrugged, as I blushed profusely.

"Is it too early for paying customers?" Peter asked, sauntering up to the bar.

"The door would have been locked, if it wasn't." Lydia teased. Peter just winked and sat down in the bar stool in front of me.

"She's going to kick you out and not let you come back one of these days, Peter." Chris said from behind him.

"That's true. I need to grab some things from the back, but I'm sure Bonnie can handle the two of you on her own." She told them.

"She can very, _**very**_ well." Chris admitted with a wink. My blush deepened and I fought the urge to hide my face.

"We missed you, sweetheart." Peter purred, as he leaned over the bar to kiss me. I gave him a quick kiss, trying to keep the PDA at a minimum, since I was working.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" Chris asked, as I pulled away. I gave him a quick peck, before finishing wiping down the bar.

"I feel great." I breathed, with a smile.

"When can we see you again?" Chris pressed.

"Aren't you seeing me now?" I teased.

"There's that fire." Peter smirked. "I love it, just as much as when you're a good girl for us." I bit my lip and tried to ignore the effect his words had on me.

"Well, sweetheart?" Chris asked. I looked up at him and gulped. It feels like he looks right through me, with his piercing blue eyes. "You don't want to keep daddy waiting, do you?" My jaw dropped, as I heard his words. I needed to answer him, so I didn't drag on this conversation at work.

"Daddy?" I echoed, instead of answering the question that I needed to address.

"You like that, don't you darling? Look at her, Christopher. She's flushed. Her breathing is elevated." Peter observed. I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

"I work tonight, tomorrow, and Thursday, then I'm off." I replied, swallowing thickly.

"We can be free Friday, baby. Would you be willing to come away with us for a long weekend, if your schedule allows it?" Chris proposed.

"I'm off until Monday." I said, in a weak voice.

"Perfect. Will you come, sweetheart?" Peter asked. I nodded. He grinned. "We look forward to it. Can I have a kiss, before we get seated in the restaurant? We'll come back for a drink after dinner." He asked. I nodded, again. I came out from behind the bar and he wrapped me into a hug. "We aren't overwhelming you, are we?" He asked, pressing his lips to my ear. I shuddered.

"No, it was just unexpected." I whispered. I turned, so I could look up at him. There's something about him, about _**both**_ of them, that makes me feel secure – _**safe**_. I'm beginning to crave it. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He moved his mouth against mine and I pulled away, as I began to get lost in it. I like my job and I don't want to lose it.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Peter stroked the side of my face, before giving me a soft kiss and stepping away.

"You're welcome, daddy." I muttered, before turning my attention on Chris.

"Come here, baby." He commanded, softly. I walked over to him put my arms around him. His hands settled on my hips. "Will you call us, after you get home from work tonight?" He asked. I nodded. "Good girl." He commended, before placing his lips on mine. I hummed, happily, as he deepened our kiss.

"I'm at work." I sighed, as I pulled away. Chris had mischief twinkling in his eyes. "If I let you, you'll get me into trouble, both of you." I stepped away from him.

"We'll be back, baby." He promised. I nodded. "One more for the road?" He tried. I laughed, but obliged. I let him give me one more chaste kiss.

"Go on, daddy."

"She's perfect, Christopher." Peter mused, as they walked away.

"Daddy?" I jumped, as Lydia asked from behind me.

"It's new. Like, just now, new."

"Kinky."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

Jordan, Lydia's ridiculously hot, deputy boyfriend, and one his friends came the restaurant tonight. He was nice and good-looking as Lydia had said. He was clearly devoted to her and she was definitely smitten. He was easy to talk to, so I had no complaints.

"Hey Bonnie, can I get another beer?" Stiles asked, before excusing himself to find a bathroom. I grabbed him another cold one and took off the cap, before setting it on the bar, next to his vacated seat.

"You know, I doubt Stiles would actually come out and say anything, but I think he likes you, Bonnie." Jordan told me, seriously. I blushed and looked over at Lydia questioningly.

"Um, are you sure? I mean, I'm flattered and everything, but I'm not exactly single. I've been seeing Peter and Chris. I don't know if you know them or if Lydia mentioned it." I admitted, awkwardly. A look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh, you're that friend. I could have sworn she said that was someone else. That's my mistake. I do know them. They're pretty good guys, for the part. Chris is definitely decent. Peter is a little rough around the edges." He said, before finishing his beer. I laughed.

"You only say that, because Peter isn't afraid to do something, even if it's illegal." Lydia reminded him with a knowing smirk. He shrugged with a smile. They're so cute together. I love it.

* * *

Stiles flirted with me all night. I'm not sure why I didn't notice it, before Jordan said something. A couple of hours before closing time, Chris came in. Peter was notably absent.

"Hey kitten, how's your night going?" He asked me with a calculating grin. I gave him a small smile, as I looked him over.

"It's been good, but it's better now." I told him with a wink. He laughed and beckoned me to come closer. I leaned over the bar and let him give me a chaste kiss.

"I missed you, baby. Peter has a business dinner tonight that is running late, but I wanted to see you." Chris explained. I nodded, before going back to tending bar, while we chatted.

"I'm glad you came by." I told him with a smile. He eyed me hungrily.

"Jordan, Stiles, it's been a while." Chris said, addressing them both. Jordan gave him a friendly wave, while they exchanged pleasantries. Stiles didn't look as eager, but made polite small talk with him, nonetheless.

I went to the backroom to grab more citrus to slice, when Lydia pulled me aside. She gave me one of her signature knowing looks.

"You know that Chris was jealous, right?" She asked me, talking about Stiles. I must have looked confused, because she continued to explain. "He's the textbook definition of an alpha male. He's possessive and he wanted there to be no question that you're his."

"Oh... I mean, I've never given him a reason to be jealous. Even if I wanted to date other people, the two of them don't give me a lot free time to do so." I laughed.

"No, sweetie, I know you didn't. It's a dominance think. And I'm sure if the situation were reversed, Chris was preen, if you made a show about him being yours." She replied. I gnawed at my bottom lip. She's probably right.

"He's not overly possessive, is he? I mean, you know him better than I do." I asked her. My gut told me that he wasn't, but it couldn't hurt to have a second opinion, right?

"I don't think so." She shook her head. Hm. Good to know. "We shouldn't stay back here too long, though. Wouldn't want Chris to give Stiles too hard of a time." She teased. I grabbed the lemons and limes and followed her back to the bar.

Chris' eyes were on me, as soon as I came into view. His bedroom eyes were in full effect tonight. The look he was giving me made me want to strip out of my clothes and drag him into the backroom.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight, baby?" He asked me, as I started cutting lines. I paused and looked up at him, blushing.

I was in a black skater dress that fell a couple inches shy of mid-thigh. The sleeves were three-quarter length and the neckline was modest, but it fit me like a glove. I had on black Mary Jane's that helped showcase my long legs. I knew that I looked good, but having Chris point it out was a different story.

"I like your hair pulled up like that." Chris added. My blush just deepened. "Do you need help packing tonight?"

"I was just going to pack in the morning." I admitted, biting my lip. We left for our long weekend tomorrow. If he came over to help me pack, no packing would actually get done tonight... but I'm not sure that's a bad thing. "But if you want to help, you can come over after I'm off." I relented. Lydia had given me a ride to work, since we had gone shopping before our shifts started. In all actuality, I could use a ride home.

"I gave her a ride to work. If you want to hang around, I'm sure Bon wouldn't mind a ride home. I'm sure she'd enjoy a ride from you more, anyway." Lydia teased. I gaped at her and wished that I was anywhere but here. Stiles snickered and Jordan had the decency to look taken aback by his girlfriend's brash words.

"What do you say, baby?" Chris asked, not at all embarrassed by Lydia's audacity.

"Sounds good," I replied, meekly. I shot Lydia a quick glare and prayed everyone would behave themselves so I wouldn't die of embarrassment during my shift.

* * *

Chris pressed me against the building, after we left the bar. I was thankful that we were in the back, where no one could see.

"You look so damn good, kitten." He told me, as his hands raked my sides. His hand slipped under my dress and rubbed. I squirmed and tried to gain control of the situation. I couldn't let him get me off in public, no matter how late it was or the fact that the employee lot was vacant.

"Not here, daddy. Please. I like my job." My voice trembled and I mentally berated myself being so effected my him.

"How about in the car, baby? Or should we wait until you're back at your place?" He kept teasing me. I groaned and tried not to melt at his words.

"Daddy behave." I hissed. He chuckled and shut me up with his mouth. He licked into my mouth and I submitted to him. I don't know how long we stayed plastered against each other. I pulled away and panted, trying to catch my breath. "Home."

* * *

We settled into a bubble bath and Chris was adamant about sending pictures to Peter. They were decent enough. I didn't worry about him sending anything outrageous, because the bubbles and his hands covered everything important.

I was so tempted to just ride him, because I couldn't remember my reasons for not wanting to sleep with him yet. Was it too soon? Does it matter? I was torn.

* * *

I cuddled up next to Chris, in bed. We had fooled around a bit, but he didn't push things. He made me come on his hand, once we got into bed. I returned the favor with my mouth.

Now, I'm worn out and ready to sleep. I hope to have clarity this weekend, because I don't have enough will power to not jump their bones, while we're all away together.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

I took care, while I got dressed, thankful that Chris had actually helped me pack my things the night before. It gave me more time to focus on what to wear for Chris and Peter.

I had a lace, midnight blue lingerie set on underneath my clothes. I donned a matching dark blue long sleeved dress. It fit me like a glove and covered just enough of my thighs to be almost decent. I rolled Fisher thigh-high stockings up my legs, before attaching them to the garter belt I was wearing. I pulled on a dark pair of floral, over-the-knee high-heeled suede boots.

I took a deep breath and double checked my makeup. I had on a dark purple matte lipstick and perfected bedroom eyes. I looked like a pin-up girl. My hair fell in soft waves. I was nervous and my appearance was my way of trying to fake it, until I felt more confident. I hoped that it worked. I always feel so exposed around them.

"Are you almost ready sweetheart?" Peter asked from outside my bedroom.

"I'll be out in a second." I replied, shakily. I grabbed my leather jacket and my purse. Here goes nothing. I took another deep breath, before stepping outside. Chris' and Peter's conversation stopped, as soon as they saw me.

"Sweetheart, do you have any idea how difficult it will be to sit in the car with you and not touch you?" Peter asked, sounding pained.

"He's right, baby. You look good enough to eat. I can drive and Peter can eat you in the back seat to show you just how delectable you are." Chris groaned. His eyes were dark with arousal. I swallowed, thickly.

"Or we could just drive and not do anything illegal." I suggested, meekly. Chris chuckled, but Peter remained silent.

"What are you wearing under there, kitten?" Peter breathed, stepping closer to me. I backed up, until I was pressed against my bedroom door and his fingers were skimming the tops of my thighs. His hands slid under my dress easily and he explored the tops of my stockings and the garter belt holding them up.

"You both can undress me later. Don't we have somewhere to be?" I asked, quietly. Peter's hands moved to my backside and pulled my body against his. I could feel how hard he was. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, automatically. He rolled his hips against mine and I groaned into the kiss. His hand tangled itself in my hair and I let him dominate me. His lips were soft and persistent. He moved his tongue with practiced finesse.

"Baby, we should go, before we start something we can't stop. You wanted to get to know us better. Let's focus on that. Peter, let her breathe." Chris decided. Peter pulled away enough for me to pant against him.

"I'm sorry if that was too much, darling." Peter apologized. He looked like he had himself in control now.

"It's fine, daddy." I told him. He gave me a chaste kiss, before walking towards my bag near my front door.

"Do you have everything you need, baby?" Chris asked me. I nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked, like he didn't believe my response to Peter.

"I'm fine, just a little wet." I told him, with a little smirk. Peter chuckled and looked like he was reconsidering backing me against the nearest flat surface.

"Minx."

* * *

Peter ended up driving and I sat in the back with Chris. I was straddling his lap, as his fingers explored my garter belt. The look his was giving me told me that I had chosen my lingerie well.

"If you aren't comfortable with doing things in the car, sweetheart, we won't." Chris told me, in a low voice. I bit my lip and peered at him under my lashes, trying to decide what I was comfortable with. I was turned on, beyond belief, but I didn't want to have sex in a car. We were on the freeway. I was thankful that Peter's car had dark, tinted windows. "I would like to make you come on my fingers. Tell me what you want, baby. Whatever you decide is fine with me."

"Fuck, daddy," I sighed. "I... as long as it's not more than that... I want that, too." He moved his hand to my hot center and pulled my underwear to the side.

"You want my fingers, baby?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, daddy," I breathed.

"Good girl." He praised me, before using his fingers to create delicious friction against my core. I cried out and I heard Peter swear under his breath. I turned and saw him readjust the mirror, so he could watch us. Chris moved me, so my back was to his front, giving Peter a better view.

"Isn't that a sight to see?" Peter grunted. I moaned, so Chris began to move his fingers, again. I could hear the traffic around us and it made what we were doing feel even more taboo. I was already close. I leaned my head back against Chris' shoulder, watching Peter watch us.

"Are you close, baby?" Chris mused.

"Yes," I gasped.

"Good. You gonna come on my fingers, baby? You gonna let Peter watch, as you come in public? Such a perfect girl you are for us. Such a slut for your daddy." His words were almost enough to get me there.

"Come sweetheart. Let everyone see you." Peter commanded. The thought of getting caught was too much. I cried out, as I came against Chris. He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, but I was too far gone to hear them.

"Clean my fingers, baby." Chris told me, as he brought his fingers to my mouth. I did as he asked, before me moved me off of his lap. He maneuvered his body, so his face was in between my legs. His tongue lapped at my heat and I knew that I was a goner. I was already so sensitive. It didn't take long for me to reach my release.

Peter handed Chris a small towel and he cleaned me up, before wiping his face. I fixed my underwear, before climbing into the passenger's seat up front. I needed some distance to cool down. I leaned my head against the window and tried to catch my breath.

"No more sex, until we talk more." I told them both. They agreed without any argument, but I hadn't expected any.

"Fair enough, sweetheart. We're almost to the restaurant for our brunch reservations. We can start the conversation there, if you like. That way you'll have time to regain your wits about you." Peter suggested. I just nodded.

Something told me that this weekend was going to a whole lot of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

After Peter parked the car, he opened my car door for me and helped me to my feet. He kept my hand in his and pressed his lips against my own. I hummed in contentment, as he pulled away.

We walked into the restaurant together. Peter and I still holding hands, and Chris with his hand on the small of my back. We got a few questioning looks, but most people pretended to mind their own business. The host of the restaurant gave us a charming grin, before letting his gaze rest on my legs. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was blatantly checking me out.

Both Chris and Peter stared him down, before he got the hint and stopped. If looks could kill, homeboy would be dead on the ground. Peter looked pissed, but Chris looked lethal.

"Table for three," I spoke up, trying to move things along.

"We have a reservation under Hale for three." Peter told him in a dangerously low voice. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. It seemed to help him calm down. Chris stepped closer to me moved his hand around my waist. I looked up at him, trying to send him a wordless warning.

"And I suggest keeping your eyes to yourself," Chris added, gruffly. The employee's eyes widened and nodded, hurriedly. Chris turned and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I let out a breath of relief. I don't mind them being protective, but this is a little much.

"Why don't I take them to their table?" Another employee spoke up. I gave her a grateful smile. "If you will follow me?" She asked.

"Of course, darling," Peter agreed. We followed behind me and Chris rubbed small circles on my lower back. Chris pulled out my chair for me, once we reached the table and Peter helped me with my coat.

"I'm really sorry about that. I hope he didn't offend you or your daughter." The waitress apologized. I couldn't stifle my laughter. Chris and Peter both shared a look of confusion.

"I'm not their daughter." I told her, as we sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that the two of you were together that you were their daughter." She apologized, again.

"Did you hear that, Christopher?" Peter teased with an easy chuckle.

"We're dating, all of us." I replied, still amused.

"Oh," she said, as it donned on her. "Well, enjoy your date. Your server will be right with you." She said with an apologetic smile, before taking her leave.

"Maybe I should stop calling you, 'Daddy?'" I jibed.

"Don't you dare." He said, smirking.

-.-

Our meal was fine, after that. Our waiter was a trip. He was funny, but appropriate. The other lady must have given him a head's up.

Conversation flowed easily between the three of us. Chris and Peter took turns divulging information about themselves. And they asked me questions in turn. I felt so inexperienced compared to the pair of them.

"When was your last serious relationship? If you don't mind us asking, baby." Chris asked me. I bit my lip and took a sip of my wine, before answering.

"I don't mind. I've really only had two serious relationships. I was with Jeremy was four years, but it was on and off for a while. He was my first love and I thought that he loved me. I found out that he cheating on me most of the time, towards the end of our relationship. He died shortly after that. He was in an accident, while we were hiking with some friends. He fell and we couldn't get him help in time." My voice cracked and I took another small swallow of my liquid courage.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Peter said, rubbing my hand with his thumb. I shrugged. I knew that Chris could relate, because of his late wife. And that Peter understood, too, because he lost his family in the fire.

"I dated this girl, Katherine, for about a year after that. I was all about her, but she wasn't about me. I thought that she was... She made me believe that she was. She made me feel so good, when I was with her, but really, she just wanted someone she could control. She never gave up her ex-boyfriend, Damon. I walked in on them one day. I really haven't dated much, since then. I've had a date here and there, but nothing significant, until you two." I explained.

"Oh, sweetheart, you haven't had anyone be good to you or treat you the way you deserve." Peter sighed.

"He's right, baby. That's all we want. We want you happiness." Chris agreed.

"And to worship you." Peter added.

"And that." Chris agreed with a smirk.

* * *

Peter told me about his family and how big it had been, before the fire. He told me that he still has a nephew and two nieces. He told me that he speaks with Cora more than the other two. Derek is perpetually grumpy and Laura tends to be a lone wolf.

Chris told me about his daughter, Allison, and how she's traveling abroad with her long-time boyfriend, Scott. He told me about Victoria, his late wife, and how they met. It was an arranged marriage, and while they loved each other, they were never in love. He would still never change anything, because their marriage gave him Allison.

Peter and Chris knew each other growing up, but lost touch. They reconnected after Victoria died. Peter and Chris were both lonely and became each other's family. They tried dating and grew close, but there was still something missing. Then after a couple of years of looking for a third, they met me.

* * *

We left the restaurant and I felt content. I enjoy getting to know them better and feeling closer to them.

They've both lost so much. Their need to dote on me and protect me makes sense now. They never make me feel unwanted or like I'm some pawn in one of their games. It's nice. It's something I've never really had before.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Chris asked me, as we settled in the lake house we'd be staying at. I sat down on the couch and enjoyed the warm feeling inside of me.

"This, us, how nice it is." I admitted. Peter was setting our things in the bedroom. Chris dropped to his knees in front of me and started to pull of my boots.

"Is there an 'Us,' baby? Are we together? Are telling me that you're ours?" Chris asked, sounding nervous for the first time, since I've met him.

"I want to be. I like being with you both and getting to know you and how you make me feel. I want to try this. I want a relationship with you both." I told him. I saw Peter walk over to us.

"Do you mean that, sweetheart? Once we have you, we won't want to let you go." Peter warned me. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Then it's settled, baby. We're doing this."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

Things didn't progress how I thought they would. Chris kissed up my body and helped me shed my clothes. Then, he stepped back and watched as Peter disrobed. Peter picked me up and carried me outside. The hot tub was already going. Chris just watched. Peter stepped into the warm water and settled me on his lap, so I was facing him and straddling his legs.

"Are you really ours, sweetheart?" He purred. I nodded and bit my lip.

"I'm yours." I replied. He growled, before fixing his lips to mine. It was full of desire and contentment. It was slow and unhurried. I felt safe and wanted. It felt like we had all the time in the world.

I heard Chris step into the water and I turned to look at him. He just offered me a small smirk and rubbed my back, as Peter pulled me back into our kiss.

This wasn't supposed to work, but it was. They're both older than I am, considerably so, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't part of the appeal. I like that they can take care of me. They're experienced and they know how to make me feel good. They take pleasure in pleasing me. It's just such a nice fucking change. I can see myself falling for them and I know that should scare me, but it doesn't.

"What do you think Stiles would do, if he could see you know?" Chris asked in a low voice. I broke my kiss with Peter and stared at him, panting. Peter just nibbled down my neck. I gasped and involuntarily rocked my hips against his. Chris seemed curious, not jealous. "You should see yourself, baby. You look glorious. How do your daddies make you feel?" He pressed.

"Beautiful, wanted, desirable... You both make me feel safe." I whispered. I knew that my answer wasn't what he was expecting, because Chris looked like the breath got knocked out of him. His eyes softened and he reached over and cupped my cheek. I kissed his palm and stared at him.

"You are, baby. We'll always protect you. We just want you to be happy. We want to take care of you. You let us do that so well. You're such a good girl for us. I don't blame Stiles for wanting you. He didn't know that you were ours. I'm not perfect, baby girl. I get jealous, sometimes. How could I not, when you're so perfect?" He admitted. My heart felt so full and I couldn't pinpoint why. There are so many contributing factors.

Our relationship is confusing, because I don't know how it's supposed to work. I don't have anything to compare it to. It's a first for me and really, I think it's a first for all of us. It's hard not to feel a little overwhelmed.

"When you say things like that... it scares me, you know? I've never had anything like this. The things you make me feel... I just, I know I should be scared because of how strongly I want you both. I know it could end badly, but I'm hoping it doesn't." I breathed.

"We won't hurt you, sweetheart, not unless you ask us to and we've discussed it beforehand." Peter promised, with a mischievous glint in his eye. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder, playfully. He let out a low chuckle. "You're trusting us not to and we won't betray that trust." He added, seriously.

"Thank you." I gasped, as he shifted underneath of me.

"You control our pace, baby. We go as fast as you say we go. I still have to ask you about birth control, princess." Chris said. I nodded. Yeah, that's a good idea. It makes sense to discuss it beforehand. I need to not be thinking with my vagina, right now.

"I have a copper IUD and I'm clean. I can't get pregnant. And if by some slim chance I did conceive, the baby wouldn't make it to term. It doubles as an emergency contraceptive. I got tested after I found out that Katherine was cheating on me and I haven't had unprotected sex since then." I told them.

"Would you feel more comfortable with condoms, sweetheart?" Peter asked. I gripped his shoulder underneath my hands to try and get him to still his movements.

"Stop. I can't concentrate, when you're grinding against me." I huffed. He just gave me a shit-eating smirk.

"We're both clean. I have copies on my phone, baby. Do you want to look?" Chris asked me. I nodded, knowing that I should be responsible and not just take their word for it. He got out of the tub and left to get his phone.

"Do you normally use condoms?" I asked Peter, quietly.

"With each other? Or with other people?" Peter purred. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get my libido in check.

"Both," I said. He trailed his fingertips down my spine.

"With each other? No. With others, normally, yes. If you don't want to, then we won't with you. If you say that we're exclusive, then we trust you to be honest with us and stay faithful, as we will with you. I would rather feel you without wearing one, but I want you to be comfortable, darling." Peter replied. I nodded, wishing Chris would hurry, because I was running out of reasons for not riding Peter.

"I would rather not use them, if we don't need them. I want to feel you inside of me with the barrier. I need Chris to hurry up, because my will power isn't that great." I whined. Peter laughed and moved a hand in between us. He toyed with my clit, before slipping two fingers inside of me. I cried out and rocked my hips against his hand.

"How long has it been, since you've had sex, sweetheart?" He asked me, as he scissored me.

"Over a year," I panted.

"That's why you're so tight." He groaned. Chris came walking over to us and handed me the phone. I skimmed both documents that said they were both clean.

"Please, Daddy, can I ride you? I want you inside of me." I asked Peter, as I handed Chris back his phone.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to ask. Such a good, thoughtful girl. How did we get so lucky, Christopher? She's perfect." Peter answered. He removed his fingers and gripped his cock, so I could lower myself onto him.

Chris stepped back into the tub and sat behind us. He watched, as I rode Peter. Peter swore and gripped my hips tightly, helping spur me on.

"This is the hottest thing I've seen, baby." Chris groaned. I could barely concentrate on more than I was feeling. Peter rocked his hips in just the right way and I felt breathless. God, I've missed this, missed sex.

Chris moved a hand to my abdomen and pressed himself against me. He found my sensitive nub and started rubbing.

"Fuck," I cried. My head fell back onto Chris' shoulder. I watched Peter as I could feel myself getting ready to fall apart. How is this my life? "You're so beautiful, Peter." I whispered. He looked at me in surprise and his eyes flashed with an emotion that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Come for me, our good, gorgeous girl. Come on daddy's cock, sweetheart." Peter purred. Chris moved his mouth to the crook of my neck and bit down. The combination was enough to send me flying into my release. I moaned, as I felt Peter finish inside of me. He didn't slow down, just kept moving both of us through our highs. Chris' fingers kept up their sinful ministrations and I was hurdling through another orgasm.

I fell forward and leaned against Peter, spent. He tangled a hand in my hair and moved my mouth to his. I kissed him lazily, and enjoyed feeling him against me. I burrowed closer to his chest and he wrapped an arm around me. I wasn't ready to move away from him yet.

"How do you feel, baby?" Chris asked me, gently.

"Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

I felt euphoric and pleasantly sore, when I woke up. I was warm and I could feel the breeze from the open windows on my skin. I was tangled up in Chris and Peter, with a sheet thrown haphazardly over us.

I nuzzled closer into Chris' chest and opened my eyes, stifling a yawn. Peter's arm tightened around my middle and I felt Chris begin to stir. He pressed a kiss on my forehead and I sighed in contentment.

"A girl could get used to this." I whispered. I looked up and saw Chris giving me a small smile.

"You can wake up like this every morning, baby. Just say the word." He promised. I pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

"Thanks, daddy," I purred. He bit his lip and I knew he was planning something.

"Move onto your back, baby." He commanded as he got out of bed. I did as he told me and moved to my back. Peter scooted closer, still in a deep sleep.

Chris moved the sheet off of us and spread my legs, before settling in between them. He kissed the inside of my ankle and moved his lips slowly up my leg. I trembled against him, as smirked up at me. He licked from the inside of knee to my inner thigh. I gasped, as he got closer to my heat.

His tongue was on me and I struggled to stay still. We locked eyes and I couldn't look away. I moaned, as he hummed against me. Peter's hand moved to the inside of my legs and held Chris' head closer to me. I looked over at him and he gazed at us intently. Chris winked and I felt my release building already. Between the pair of them, I feel like I have zero stamina.

"She's so close, Christopher. Be a good boy and make her come on her daddy's tongue. I think she'll reward you with some cream." Peter's voice was low and soft and left no room for argument.

On command, Chris flicked his tongue in just the right way and I came with a squeal. Peter held me still with one hand, as my back arched. Chris just kept lapping, while Peter held him there.

I squirmed and pushed them away, when it got to be too much. I shook my head and grabbed the discarded sheet to cover myself with.

"I can't go again." I told them. Chris just laughed.

"Neither can we, Sweetheart. Christopher was just showing off, darling. And you were such a good girl, by indulging the old man." Peter teased. I laughed and curled up next to him.

"I'm only a few years older than you, brat." Chris corrected Peter. He swatted Peter on his backside and Peter just winked at him.

"Later, lover. We are all still recovering from last night."

* * *

The long weekend was a dream. A sexed out, entirely tooth-rottingly sweet dream. I felt pampered and taken care of and safe. And I couldn't get enough.

I never wanted it to end. I never wanted this feeling to end.

Everything about our relationship screamed that we were moving too fast, but I didn't want to slow down. We just fit. It was insane and I fucking loved it.

* * *

"What exactly happened on that weekend of yours, Bon? I barely got a text back." Lydia asked, as we opened up the bar. I bit my lip and offered her a smile.

"We became official and we finally slept together." I admitted.

"Wait, you had them that whipped and you hadn't put out yet? Damn girl. I'm impressed. How was it?" She asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"It was great – _**perfect**_. I've never felt like this before. They're amazing." I gushed. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed against her and squeezed her back.

"I'm so happy for you! We should double date. Or triple? Jordan and I have someone in mind for Stiles. You'll love her."


End file.
